first love
by mitsume923
Summary: Summary: do you believe in yourself? If you do, did you ever expect that someone you know might have a crush on you? If yes then that's what really happened to Tsuna. Fem Tsuna x Giotto, so sorry that I really suck at making summaries, now I humbly present all of you a one shot story.


"**First love"**

**Hi guys lately I fell in love with KHR and got hooked on making fan fictions about it, I only publish this one cause I'm lazy to type it all just a short one shot for you all, and to let you all know this is my first fan fiction on KHR. **

**Summary: do you believe in yourself? If you do, did you ever expect that someone you know might have a crush on you? If yes then that's what really happened to Tsuna. Fem Tsuna x Giotto, so sorry that I really suck at making summaries, now I humbly present all of you a one shot story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR if did own KHR then tsuna would be a girl and feisty one too.**

**Tsunamitsu's POV**

I'm just an ugly worthless girl not even once I ever expect someone to have a crush on me because 'who would have a crush on an ugly girl like me?' after ten years of preventing myself to have a crush on someone, why now? I'm already 15, why now? I've fallen in love on the most popular guy on school without having the slightest chance of winning his heart, now I conclude that I'm really hopeless, not only in my high school life but also in my love life, even just to be one of his friends or be included in his circle is already enough for me, even if we're not meant to be together, besides a worthless girl like me is not worthy to be with a perfect guy like him.

**At class**

**(BTY we're classmates)**

I keep on staring at him, but nothing's change he seems so near yet so far, why is that? He keeps on talking to that girl somehow I felt myself getting angry at her, is this jealousy? Why would I be? He's not even mine to begin with. I feel like that girl is really lucky because she can freely talk to him and even she has a chance to be with him. I feel like they are already dating because of their closeness. I was shock to see that they stopped talking and both looked at me, on my face I wore a calm expression but inside of me was already panicking, saying maybe they're angry because they notice that I'm staring at them. Then Giotto slowly walks towards my direction, I keep on shaking my head looking from left to right to see if there are other girls or boys around but there weren't any they all left me alone on that space sitting on my desk. He stop on his tracks and faced me, I was expecting to be scolded by him because of me kind of stalking him. He put his hand on his pocket pulling something off I was expecting a gun or knife to kill me off, cause I so wish I could die right now, but something shock me instead of a gun or a knife and be scolded, he pulled out a white rose and kneeled in front of me and everyone else, they were all giggling and I felt bad about it, I was too clueless to know what he is doing right now. He reaches his hand out to touch my bangs to shove it away to see my face. A small smile was formed in his face and he let out the 3 magic words that I didn't expect him to say that to me. "I love you", my eyes became wide from the shock but I just shook it off, my face was forming a small smile just to match his and finally said the very thing that I was afraid off that I won't ever say to a boy. Just a 3 letter word, "yes". His small smile turn into a huge grin he stood up from where he was kneeling and carried me in bridal style and we both went to the roof top with him carrying me, after we arrive at our destination he gently put me down and he walks toward the edge and shouted

"FINALLY MY FIRST LOVE SAY YES TO ME!" he shouted happily, so I was his first love too, what a coincidence he was mine too, therefore I conclude that even how much you keep on saying to yourself that you're ugly but the truth is that beauty doesn't count on the outside but also in the inside.

**(End of chapter)**

**Hope you enjoy this one shot I made, this is my first one shot and also my first fan faction in KHR I really hope you like it guys and please read and review so I can improve my writing skills more. **


End file.
